Une note d'éternité
by linaewen ilca
Summary: Bien avant la mission météore,ILS vivaient sur leur colonie, celle du clan des dragons. Une one-shot pour Noël. le premier pour Wufei et...? RAR
1. Un LA d'amour

**Titre :** Une note d'éternité

**Auteur :** Linaewen Ilca

**Base :** Gundam

**Genre :** Passé, souvenirs, romance, Noël.. loool, G , One-shot

**Couple :** ? ? ah… non yaoi, parce qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau pour ma **_Nezumi_** et pour **_Luinil_** **_Azurétoile_**, qui adorent Wufei ! ! **_Mawy_** je sais que tu n'aime pas Wufei mais je te souhaite quand même un très joyeux Noël ! Je penserai à toi pour une prochaine fic sur Duo

Donc… **_MeilanXWufei_**

**Disclaimer :** Bon alors pour être franche, je suis allée les voler mais comme ils en avaient besoin pour la série je vais aller les rendre, mais j'ai pu leur faire signer un papier, comme quoi ils viendraient nous dire bonjour de temps en temps ! !….. Comment ça pas crédible ? ! mdr ! !!

Bon d'accord c'est vrai je les emprunte pour cette fic, comme pour les autres donc ils ne sont pas à moi !

_**JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ! ! ! ! !**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La jeune femme brune regardait la neige tomber sur le champ de fleurs, le souffle coupé.  
Jamais elle n'avait vu un tel spectacle.  
Depuis bien longtemps, L5 n'avait pas été illuminée par cette poudre cristalline, à l'image des écailles des dragons qu'elle vénérait.  
Elle plaqua sa main droite sur la vitre du salon comme pour saisir au vol les flocons.  
Une tâche de buée se forma tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la glace.

Une silhouette traversa à cet instant le parterre fleurit. Un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux de jais retenus en une queue de cheval sévère.  
La demoiselle le reconnut à l'instant.  
La Chinoise l'observa rajuster ses lunettes avant qu'il ne regarde autour de lui.  
Malgré la distance et la vitre embuée elle savait qu'il ne souriait pas.  
L'homme sembla l'apercevoir et d'un air blasé lui tourna le dos pour avancer plus loin dans la neige.

La femme outrée serra les poings et ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec fureur, sans même prendre la peine de se couvrir.  
Elle rattrapa le jeune homme rapidement ,alors qu'il s'était adossé à un vieil arbre , légèrement essoufflée par sa lutte dans la neige.  
Son kimono mauve était à présent parsemé de blanc.

Plus le temps passait, sous l'arbre où le Chinois s'était réfugié, plus la jeune femme prenait l'allure d'un pétale de sakura, la fleur de cerisier.

Frustrée par l'inattention du Chinois à son égard , elle saisit un peu de neige, que ses mains fines transformèrent peu à peu en une solide boule. Elle fixa quelques seconde le jeune homme qui ne semblait visiblement toujours pas décidé.  
Très bien…  
Elle prit son élan et lança la boule de neige de toute ses force dans son cou.  
Piqué à vif, l'homme lui fit face, hors de lui.

- MEILAN ! !

- Nataku ! je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Peut m'importe le nom que tu te donnes ! tu n'as rien à faire là Meilan

- Je viens pour te sortir de ton oisiveté! Un chef de clan ne peut pas se le permettre Wufei !

- Parce que ce ne serait pas juste hein ? !

La chinoise accusa le coup. Il fallait toujours qu'il en arrive là…  
Elle ne reprit la conversation qu'une fois qu'elle ne sentit plus le sang battre dans ses veines.

- Tu mélanges tout ! Je suis la plus forte de mon clan ! si on me le permettait c'est moi qui dirigerais le clan des dragons !

- Fais ce que tu veux…

Wufei lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna petit à petit, étonné par le ton de sa femme.

Meilan n'était pas coutumière de la patience… encore moins de l'abandon.  
Wufei se retourna brusquement vers elle mais elle ne se tenait plus sous le vieil arbre.  
Comprenant trop tard qu'il l'avait blessé il rebroussa chemin et s'appuya contre le grand tronc dénudé pour réfléchir un peu.

Ses idées de justices finiraient par la perdre .  
« Nataku… bien trop faible pour combattre », avait-il dit autrefois.  
Peut-être plus maintenant… la maturité dont elle venait de faire preuve le remua bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Ce mariage avait été arrangé… il ne ressentait rien pour elle ! RIEN !  
Alors pourquoi cette réaction si inhabituelle le torturait-elle ?  
Pourquoi était-ce son visage empreint de déception qui l'obnubilait ? !  
Wufei étouffa un cri de rage en frappant vainement dans la neige .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meilan, bien plus déconvenue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu arpentait la maison.  
Pourquoi était-il toujours comme ça ?  
Toujours arrogant ! toujours si… froid !  
Elle qui avait un caractère emporté… être assimilé à cet humain si placide ! C'était tout son opposé, son yang si elle était le yin.  
Elle s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque de Wufei.  
Autrefois, de rage, elle aurait tout saccagé !  
Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'une pauvre envie d'y pénétrer, peut-être pour pousser sa colère à jaillir, à s'exprimer comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusque là.  
Mais quelque chose avait changé, en elle…  
Elle secoua brusquement la tête comme pour chasser cette idée à grands fracas.

Meilan fit lentement coulisser le pan de bois et pénétra dans la pièce chargée de livres et de manuscrits autant que de poussière et de silence.

Elle ne saisissait toujours pas l'intérêt de Wufei pour cet atmosphère si austère.  
Elle sourit en repensant au jour de son mariage où elle l'avait traité de rat de bibliothèque.

Elle n'avait pas eu tord en somme.

Son regard se posa sur une pile de livres non classés, qui traînaient dans un recoin sombre.  
Sans réfléchir elle saisit le premier et apprécia le contact de ses doigts sur la couverture de cuir épais.

Un livre étranger à sa colonie…

Curieuse à en mourir, elle se plongea dans les écrits.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Lorsque Wufei s'introduisit dans le salon un silence lourd de sens l'interpella.  
Nulle trace de sa femme .  
Un rien inquiet après leur « discussion », Wufei entreprit de la chercher.  
Il fut stupéfait de la découvrir dans la bibliothèque, SA bibliothèque, en train de noter des données sur un papier.

- Ah tu es là !

La remarque acide de Meilan le glaça.

- Tu tombes bien ! je fais ce que je veux hein ? voilà ce que je veux ! !

Elle lui colla la feuille dans les mains et sortit d'un pas léger de la pièce, fière d'elle.  
Le chinois baissa les yeux sur la feuille pour lire ce qu'elle avait écrit…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Emmitouflée dans une simple pièce de tissus, Meilan admirait le champ de fleurs à ses pieds.  
Le même que ce matin.  
Si un jour elle devait mourir, c'est ici qu'elle voudrait que cela se fasse…  
Si un jour elle devait aimer, aimer à en mourir, il faudrait que se soit ici…

L'image de Wufei la frappa. Elle ne l'avait pas aimé, jusque là.

Il représentait tout pour elle, sauf un mari… un rival, un chef, un frère d'arme… mais pas son reflet.  
Elle n'avait jamais saisit en lui cette âme qui l'aurait rassurée, qui l'aurait apaisée.  
Que devenait sa justice si l'homme à qui elle était liée ne lui était finalement pas destiné ?  
Sa réflexion la troubla et elle s'effondra dans la poudreuse pour se rafraîchir les idées.  
Ses larmes se joignirent au scintillement des cristaux de glace… bientôt elle ne ferait plus qu'un avec eux s'il ne l'aimait pas.

Devant cette étendue opaline elle réalisait pleinement le sens de ses vœux de mariage et son amour naissant pour le chinois têtu qui était déjà son mari.

A cet instant elle aurait voulu être la néréide de cet espace… peut-être aurait-elle pu insuffler un quelconque souffle à Wufei.. celui de l'amour, celui de la haine… celui du froid, mais pas cette indifférence qu'il lui témoignait par moment.

Elle l'emporterait avec elle, comme un talisman, cet amour muet… si seulement il existait.

Le visage déjà rougit par la neige qui entrait en contact avec sa peau, Meilan se tourna face au vent qui véhiculait les gracieuses marques de l'hiver… de cette fête qu'elle venait de découvrir : Noël.

Elle ignorait tout de Noël, jusqu'à cet après midi.

Elle espérait qu'en lui donnant la feuille, Wufei comprendrait son désir d'aimer, lors de la célébration de cette fête, définie comme familiale et emplie d'amour pour les gens qui le souhaitaient.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le soir venu, Wufei découvrit Meilan en train d'accrocher divers petits objets aux branches d'un petit arbre.  
Une odeur de bois brûlé flotta jusqu'à lui et les crépitements qui semblaient habiter la pièce lui donnèrent subitement chaud.  
Le papier qu'elle lui avait donnée lui revint en mémoire, Noël…

Il la vit se tendre pour fixer une décoration sur une branche plus haute.  
Instinctivement il sût qu'elle n'y arriverait pas et ce fut le plus naturellement du monde qu'il lui enserra la taille pour lui éviter une quelconque chute.  
La jeune femme surprise étouffa à peine une exclamation de stupeur.

- Wufei… Que..

- Laisse, je vais t'aider. celle-ci est un peu haute pour toi.

La voix posée de son mari, la rassura. Etrangement, le ton froid qu'elle avait voulut lui donner un instant plus tôt ne lui convint plus, cette voix chaude et agréable qu'il venait d'employer, elle voulait l'entendre, encore…ces nuances si délicates… elle les voulait, toujours.

- Alors tu acceptes… ?

- Oui… C'est une très belle fête.

- Wufei…

Le jeune homme ne la laissa pas finir et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa femme.  
Soudainement envahit par une vague de bien-être Meilan laissa retomber ses mains de l'arbre et saisit celles de Wufei ,qui la laissa faire, avec douceur.

Lentement il la fit descendre de l'escabeau où elle se trouvait et la serra contre lui.  
Au risque de se faire frapper, cette nuit, pour Noël, pour elle, pour eux, il désirait lui montrer.  
Meilan se blottit contre lui avec des allures de félins et finit par se lover timidement contre son torse. Ce soir, tout lui était si étrange.

Les bougies allumées par Meilan éclairèrent timidement la pièce plongeant les deux Chinois dans un milieu particulier, intime.  
Dans un espace temps qui leur appartenait à eux seul.

Leurs mains entrelacées, Wufei et Meilan s'endormirent, dans un instant de paix, tandis que une à une, les bougies s'éteignaient, laissant place à une autre lueur.  
L'amour, faisant fondre la neige autour d'eux, occultant l'horreur de la guerre à leur porte, faisant renaître l'espoir.

Ne serais ce qu'une nuit, ils vécurent…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Owari.**

OOOOOOO

_Linaewen : Wufei, tu n'as même pas dit « onna » ! _

_Wufei : Grrr_

_Linaewen : Allons, on sait tous que au fond tu es un grand sensible !_

_Wufei : T'es pas non plus obligée de le dire !_

_Linaewen : Mdr ! mais si je le disais pas, tu réagirais pas ! _

_Wufei : … M'énerve à avoir raison TT _

**Un gros kissu particulier à Nezumi, Mawy et Luinil ! ! C'est mon cadeau les filles ! j'espère que vous avez aimées ! **

**Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, gros bisous à tous et encore bonnes fêtes ! **

**Review ? **


	2. RAR Une note d'éternité

Bonjour à vous !

Noël est passé avec sa magie mais cela ne m'empêche pas de répondre aux reviews.

Pour ceux et/ou celles qui sont allés voir Yuki, vous avez pu constater que je l'ai fait le même jour.

Pour une simple et bonne raison : J'ai du temps ! ! ! mdr !

Même si je risque de le répéter dans mes réponses, un gros merci à vous qui avez laissé des petits commentaires.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Luinil :** Même de passage tu prends le temps de venir voir, merci beaucoup ! ça me touche ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Visiblement d'après cette review et notre convers msn oui ! Tu m'en vois ravie ! Un gros kissuuuu Luinil et je reste attentive à ce que tu publies t'inquiète !

**Florinoir :** Ah contente que ça t'ai plu ! Comme beaucoup à ce que j'ai pu voir, Wufei n'est pas ton favori bien que tu l'aime beaucoup ! C'est d'abord parce que certaines de mes amies l'adorait que j'ai fait cette histoire en cadeau mais ensuite parce qu'il est souvent à l'écart dans les fics, j'ai moi même tendance à faire ça, et je voulais en quelque sorte réparer ça ! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review ! Gros kissuu à toi aussi. PS : je suis ta fic !

**Crycry :** ça t'a plu c'est vrai ? Wah ! Je suis bien contente alors ! Sachant que Wufei n'était pas ton favori, même que tu ne l'aimais pas trop, j'appréhendais un peu ! Là avec ce que tu m'as dit je viens de passer en mode tomate bien mure ! mdr ! ! Merci Mawy, et merci aussi de m'avoir glissée dans l'alerte auteur ! Gros kissuuu

**Angel-of-dead :** Je t'en prie, c'était mon petit plaisir que de vous écrire cette petite histoire ! En espérant qu'elle t'aie plu. Décidément Wufei nous aura jusqu'au bout ! mdr ! ! Gros kissuu ma Nezumi . On se voit sur « LSED, LPED ».


End file.
